User talk:Eliskuya2
Xion vs. Saix Yeah, Im a fan of Xion. That isn't why I picked the name though. I created this account the day that Xion's name was announced, so I grabbed it. Now I really like her though, kind of like a black-haired Kairi with a Keyblade. Of course, I won't argue that Xion is any better than Saix (well not at least until after I have played 358/2). Still, I believe I wrote a rather large segment on the Saix page myself. He was my fav Org. XIII Member (not counting Roxas) until Xion came out. If there was no Xion, I would be Roxas13 or Saix7! I think you can play as SaixEliskuya2 01:46, 21 October 2008 (UTC) What, For days? Even with no footage, It was already announced that org. Members 2-13 are playable (definitely no playing as Xion, but Xemnas is still questionable) That would be interesting, because berserk mode would probably be really hard to activate, or maybe its like a drive? Maybe a spell, because Roxas has spells just like sora. Anyway, you should contact other members, and get them to vote here so the whole Xion vs. Saix thing makes sense. It would definitely be interesting! Xion14 20:49, 21 October 2008 (UTC) I mean by if Xion fades away. maybe Saix takes her place Eliskuya2 04:07, 22 October 2008 (UTC) Eliskuya2 13:58, 23 January 2009 (UTC) !HELLO! well i thought id take u up on that invitation. hehe . so i see your favorite member is Saix. Mine is Axel and Xemnas, but i feel Saix is probably third on my list. I like how calm and placid he appears to be. Also, I like how different he is in Beserk mode. I also would rather enjoy having a weapon that gets larger as I get stronger. That would be awesome. So um I also love Riku. All the time. Evil, first game appearance, Second game appearance, blindfold , and even Xehanort's heartless appearance. :) So in the immortal words of Axel, "WANT MORE?" Eliskuya2 13:51, 21 January 2009 (UTC) there is alot of Pervs out there amigo yeah ur probly right .... :( so how u doing? Hero of the Light 13:50, 22 January 2009 (UTC) just drinking sake Eliskuya2 14:17, 22 January 2009 (UTC) u know i hate it when people think Axel is gay, just because he cares about Roxas. I see it as a brother-like relationship. I know..Eliskuya2 13:58, 23 January 2009 (UTC) You rang in my page no silly do your see my name on there. I need you to changed my color T-T I am not good at things like you UGH!Eliskuya2 06:22, 27 January 2009 (UTC) I am geting like my geart uncle Mako iwamatsu. old Eliskuya2 06:25, 27 January 2009 (UTC) its fine T-TEliskuya2 06:45, 27 January 2009 (UTC) thanks for the birthday gift. and if you are not busy look up the name Mako iwamatsu. he was my geart uncleEliskuya2 07:01, 27 January 2009 (UTC) yeah thats my geart uncleEliskuya2 18:32, 27 January 2009 (UTC) look at my page :)Eliskuya2 23:52, 27 January 2009 (UTC) thats me! you silly monkeyEliskuya2 18:09, 28 January 2009 (UTC) its peachy Eliskuya2 00:14, 29 January 2009 (UTC) inededEliskuya2 01:11, 29 January 2009 (UTC) Friend I'd be willing to be your friend if you would talk to me for a moment. Drake Clawfang 06:32, 9 February 2009 (UTC) I'm gonna keep this up until you answer me. Either here or on BebopKate's talk page, either one. Drake Clawfang 06:35, 9 February 2009 (UTC) -_- get off my page with that spamingEliskuya2 07:01, 9 February 2009 (UTC) :No not until you answer me. I want to know why you ignore me when I just tried to talk to you. All I tried to do was offer advice on your talk template and you basically told me to piss off. Drake Clawfang 07:02, 9 February 2009 (UTC) leave...me aloneEliskuya2 07:06, 9 February 2009 (UTC) :No. I tried to be friendly and you ignored me. I want to know why. Drake Clawfang 07:07, 9 February 2009 (UTC) I hope you get blocked and I don't want to be "brother" right now so go away!Eliskuya2 07:10, 9 February 2009 (UTC) :No. I just wanted to have a conversation with you and you refused. I noticed on Xigbar's page you copied the entire talk template. You don't have to do that. I can tell you how to create the template without having to use all that coding you did. That's it, that's all I wanted to talk about. Drake Clawfang 07:11, 9 February 2009 (UTC) -_- I DID NOT! god darnit are you blind yes so get off my page or I'll tell my friend to leave me aloneEliskuya2 07:13, 9 February 2009 (UTC) :Yes you did, you copied the entire coding for the template with color fields and everything, it's right in the edit history. You don't have to type that, you can type something like this: -_-get off my pageEliskuya2 07:16, 9 February 2009 (UTC) :Why? I'm just trying to have a conversation with you, trying to show you something you would find useful. All I've ever tried to do, but you insist on being mean to me. Drake Clawfang 07:17, 9 February 2009 (UTC) can you block him Guardian Soul. plz I don't know howEliskuya2 07:27, 9 February 2009 (UTC) -_-#Eliskuya2 07:33, 9 February 2009 (UTC)